Who said teenage love always fails?
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Kanda Yuu is a pretty successful person in life, with a good job and a pretty wife. But something seems to be missing, then he meets his lover from three years ago who he still has feeling for... will he be able to keep his feeling in check?


Hello people, how u doing today? ;)

Hehe... well I haven't been in the writing mood lately but this story just seemed to write itself.

It's nothing special and I kinda think it is rather boring but I will let you decide :)

Please tell me do you think I should turn this into a Lemon? Or is it alright the way it is? I would love to know your opinion.

Anyways please enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other in Kanda Yuu's life; he had his favorite black suit with his favorite black tie. His messenger bag hit his butt gently with every step he took on the slippery sidewalk. He held an umbrella in one hand and a suitcase in the other, on his elegant face he placed a pair of thick black framed glasses while in his ears there was a pair of white earphones. He was on his way back to his condo away from the boring desk job he had to bother with. The rain was pouring heavily which made the streets become lonely without a single soul in sight. But unfortunately for Kanda since he only lived ten minutes away from his job he decided to go walking in the morning but now he regretted not talking his car.<p>

It took a little longer than expected but he eventually was standing in front of his main door, he pushed his key in the keyhole turned opened the door stepped inside and slammed it shut. He closed his umbrella and put it in place, and before he could do anything else he was being tackled by someone. He forced his gaze toward that person but it was never the person he truly wanted to see, it was only his wife Lenalee and not the person he wanted to meet eyes with. Lenalee yanked the earphones out of his ears and placed a kiss on his smooth mouth.

"Welcome home love!" She said cheerfully then gave him a welcome home hug which Kanda did not return. "You're so wet! Do you want me to prepare a bath for you? Dinner is ready but it can wait let me go prepare the bath for you!"

"Its fine, I'll do it myself. I already ate plus I have a lot of work to finish up please don't bother me."

He quickly brushed her off then made his way upstairs, not bothering to even look back to the saddened Lenalee. He took a quick shower then put on some comfortable clothes which consisted of some black pants and a white tank top which revealed the sleeve tattoo he had on his right arm. He then made his way into his private studio which was quite the sight. It was a very large room; the walls were covered with bookcases which were filled with thousands of books and manga. There was a mini sitting area in the middle and in the far right corner there was his private desk where all the magic happened. There was quite a mess, there were pens and pencils scattered around the floor as well as various papers, notebooks and some pretty big and heavy books. He took a seat on the chair in front on his desk then took the big headphones that he had left there the night before and place them on his ears, he then took out a sketch book from his messenger bag and opened it up to a clean page and began to sketch. This was an activity that would get rid of his stress and he had been under a lot lately. His job was like a living hell and at home it was no better.

After a while once he was almost finish with his sketch of another main character of another unpublished work he felt a tap on his shoulder and already knowing who it was he turned his gaze toward Lenalee, he placed his headphones around his neck and simply stared at her.

"Kanda um it's already twelve I know tomorrow you don't have work but you need to rest."

"I'm not tired so can you leave me alone? I've working on something right now."

"You call this work? All I see you doing is drawing how can this be work?"

"It is none of your business can you please get out?"

"I'm tired of this Kanda! If I knew things would be like this I would have never married you in the first place!"

"Well I am tired of keeping this up as well, you damn well know I was forced to marry you by my father so please don't pretend that I did this out of my will."

It was always like this with the married couple, with tears in her eyes Lenalee left the studio slamming the door on her way out. Kanda took a deep sigh and once again put his headphones in place, putting the volume in his iPod to the maximum. He just didn't get why she got so mad it was an arranged marriage after all, ever since they were little they knew they would one day have to marry each other but Kanda didn't expect it to be so soon. He was barely 20 and she was 18. He resumed his sketching and once he was finished with that he turned to a clean page and began another sketch, just as he was doing so the song 'Do it now, Remember later' began to play. That particular song brought unwanted memories of a certain person who he was pretty sure must have forgotten about him already… no he was not going to let that annoying person creep into his head he grabbed his iPod and changed the

…

Kanda Yuu's life was pretty boring he had the same routine every single day but he was so use to it that it did not matter to him anymore. As Lenalee had said the night before today was his free day, he woke up pretty early and as he suspected Lenalee had left the house not like he cared anyways. He got up and placed a pair of ripped jeans on, a black V neck t-shirt and a black hoodie. He arranged his hair into a neat pony tail, put his glasses on and a pair of black converse, he then grabbed his wallet and chain put it in place then finally grabbed his messenger bag and left the condo. A free day in his agenda was pretty unusual and he was going to make the most of it, first he was going to by himself a mocha Frappuccino which was his favorite type of coffee ever, then he would head over to the bookshop and browse for anything interesting then he would head over to the art supply store and stock up on notebooks, canvas and all that good stuff.

He was currently sitting at a table in the bookstore, mocha Frappuccino in his hand and a stack of book surrounded him, not only was he into literature he was into manga as well. He believed you had to have talent if you ever wanted to do either of them. He was currently reading a manga by the name of 'deadman wonderland' he was mesmerized by how well written the story was written just how in the world did the author come up with such an idea? He was more and more absorbed into the amazing world of the manga that he failed to notice the presence of the young boy who was currently standing right next to him, trying to get his attention but failed several times. It was not until the boy decided to speak that Kanda noticed him but even then he did not unglue his gaze from the book but instead asked with a rather monotone voice "What do you want?" but you could clearly tell how uninterested he was in the young lad.

"You haven't changed at all huh Kanda?" the boy said and you could hear the happiness in his voice. Kanda decided to look up and was shocked with who he met eyes to eyes with none other than Allen Walker who had a smile on his cheerful face. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie, the shirt was not tucked in which gave him a casual look rather than a professional one, he had some jeans on, he also had a messenger bag with the addition to a camera bag. But Kanda was still too shocked to say anything in response even though it did not show on his face he was quite surprised.

"You're staring at me as if you don't know who I am that's not nice!" Allen said and took a seat in the chair next to the one Kanda was sitting on.

"Moyashi? What are you doing here?" he said and decided to close the book and placed it in the pile with the others which he was about to buy. But how long had it been since he last saw Allen Walker? It was a good three or four years' back when they were both in high school.

"What do you mean? This is a bookstore if you haven't noticed stupid Kanda." he said and let out a chuckle. "In truth I was in searching for a good manga but I haven't had any good luck lately."

Kanda stared at him and almost let out a smile when he saw that his ex-lover had not changed in the slightest.

"I see, I guess idiots like you will never have luck in their entire life time. It was not a pleasure seeing you once more Moyashi in fact what a pasture to encounter you so many years later. I must go pay for these books and head to the next thing on my list. Hope I don't have to see you again." Kanda said and rushed himself to pick up all the books on the table and headed for the cash register, in truth he was happy to see Allen doing well but he did not want to meet with him in anyway. He had finally managed to keep his feeling in check and he was hoping to forget about such useless things but he just had to appear out of nowhere! Once he had paid for the twenty books he had bought he made his way to the art supply store, it didn't take long to buy what he needed and in no time he was on his way back home, of course he had not said anything but he noticed a certain someone following him in the most obvious way possible. When Kanda was face to face with his door he decided to speak out.

"Just how stupid do you thing I am Moyashi?" and with that Allen revealed himself from the corner where he was hiding with a smile.

"Well a little less than I thought but you are still pretty dumb!"

"I guess it was idiotic of me to assume you would just leave me alone huh? Alright come inside." Allen let out a cheer and followed the older man into the condo and into his personal studio which Allen instantly became in love with. He threw his camera and bag onto the couch in the middle of the room and began to explore to Kanda's annoyance. Kanda decided to place the recently purchased books close to his desk so he would not forget to read any of them, then he begun to put in 'place' the art supplies. He noticed it had become quite all of a sudden and noticed Allen had sat down going through one of his notebooks.

"You did know it is not very nice to look through people's stuff?"

"Kanda you can still draw very well, these drawing are amazing."

"I guess."

There was a brief moment of silence which Kanda took advantage of and snatched the notebook out of the small hands of the other man. But Allen also had a trick up his sleeve and grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him closer to himself so close that their noises were touching, Allen's intense gaze met with Kanda's fierce one.

"Yuu-Chan, how long do you intend to make me wait?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I never had any intentions of breaking up three years ago but you went ahead and did it without listening to what I wanted."

"That is in the past now, there is not a thing we can do about it. Besides I got married."

"I know and I also know that you do not lover her."

And with that Allen pulled Kanda in to a kiss, which of course Kanda tried to fight at first but was overwhelmed with his emotions and ended up attacking Allen instead. And here he thought he was keeping his emotions in check that he was finally forgetting about the feeling known as love. But here comes Allen Walker back into his life after three years and the emotions begin to cloud his mind once more, by this time Kanda had pinned Allen to the floor, he had Allen's hands above his head and his legs were spread, wrapping themselves around Kanda's waist. Their kiss had turned into a very passionate one, after a couple of minute both had to separate in order to catch their breath.

"You are very annoying did you know that Moyashi? Here I was trying to get rid of these useless feeling for you! And you walk back into my life like nothing."

"You are too kind Kanda; I know your marriage was an arranged one. I heard it all from Lavi."

"How did he know about such a thing?"

"I don't know. All I know is that this time you are not getting away from me."

Once more he pulled Kanda into a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck pulling him in as much as he could. With his hands he began to untie the ribbon that kept Kanda's long hair in place and when he was able to tear it off the cascades of long smooth hair fell down to his shoulders. Kanda had no idea that he would be feeling as happy as he felt right now, he had forgotten about his marriage, about all the problems in his unwanted job, about everything. His feelings for his Moyashi were back and this time he had no intention of getting rid of them.

* * *

><p>So what'dcha think? :D<p>

Review? Please?


End file.
